<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забыть о ненависти на час by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648350">Забыть о ненависти на час</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Зсасз её не тронет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Забыть о ненависти на час</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Зсасз, ты просто долбоёб!</p><p>Прохожие с тревогой оглядываются на них, мамочки закрывают уши своим детям, а старики укоризненно качают головой. В любой другой ситуации Дина предпочла бы сдержаться, но провал первого задания с доставкой бриллианта заставляет её буквально плавиться от ярости.</p><p>— Следи за языком, сука, — Виктор тоже подавлен неожиданной неудачей. Обстановка накаляется, грозясь вылиться в нешуточную потасовку посреди улицы, — и вообще это твоя вина.</p><p>— Моя?</p><p>— Кому поручили доставить ебучий камень? Я-то, если что, его видеть не видел.</p><p>Кулак Дины врезается в его плечо, толкая.</p><p>— Ты не поступишь так со мной, мудак!</p><p>Святая наивность. По одной лишь усмешке Виктора всё становится ясно. Он не просто «поступит», он с удовольствием швырнёт её на растерзание боссу. Зсасз ведь давно мечтает от неё избавиться.</p><p>— Ещё раз тявкнешь в мою сторону — я найду, чем заткнуть твой в край охуевший ротик, уж поверь.</p><p>— Попробуй!</p><p>Он с силой прижимает её к грязной кирпичной стене, затягивая в ближайший переулок и распугивая бездомных, ютившихся по углам. Дина морщится, представляя, как позже придётся отстирывать пиджак от следов сомнительных субстанций и если Виктор не прекратит — то ещё и от его крови.</p><p>Она почти уверена, что угроза «заткнуть рот» будет осуществлена наиболее очевидным способом, а потому лихорадочно пытается вспомнить, в каком из карманов находится складной нож. Она обеспечит Зсасзу мгновенную кастрацию в случае чего.</p><p>Он впивается — в буквальном смысле, стараясь причинить боль — ей в губы, а внизу Дина ощущает его совсем не характерную реакцию на неё.</p><p>— Зсасз… ты ебанулся? — её ошеломлённый голос напоминает хрип. Дина уворачивается от последующих попыток агрессивно поцеловать, но Виктор удерживает её на месте.</p><p>Это плохо.</p><p>Грёбаное тело, имеющее странный фетиш на грубость и обездвиживание.</p><p>А, может, и для Зсасза это станет наказанием? Похоже, в итоге они попросту друг друга изнасилуют.</p><p><i>Что ж, настоящие напарники должны попробовать всё</i>, про себя усмехается Дина, а затем подаётся вперёд и кусает нижнюю губу Зсасза, со всей злостью, до выступивших капелек крови.</p><p>— Ебанулась? — ей хочется истерично расхохотаться, а в глазах Виктора мелькает растерянность и столь же быстро сменяется грязным желанием. — Предложение заткнуть рот ещё актуально, но если в ход пойдут зубы — я тебе башку оторву.</p><p>— Если продолжишь вести себя как мудак — в ход пойдут не только зубы.</p><p>Переругиваясь, они постепенно переходят к ласкам — если их дикие взаимодействия вообще можно назвать ласками. Дина с намеренной медлительностью спускается ниже, испытывая терпение напарника. Теперь Зсасз её не тронет, уж слишком поглощённый перспективой соития. Забавно, он, по сути, ничем не отличается от большинства мужчин, с которыми Дине доводилось общаться. Вся враждебность вмиг улетучивается, стоит освободить возбуждённый орган из ставших тесными брюк.</p><p>Языком она проводит влажную дорожку по всей длине, задерживаясь на головке. Зсасз упирается ладонями в стену и низко стонет, не сдерживается, несмотря на то, что их могут услышать как минимум из окон соседнего жилого здания.</p><p>Он не позволяет ей довести ласки до пика, рывком ставит на ноги и разворачивает спиной к себе.</p><p>— С чего вдруг такая покорность? — шепчет на ухо, параллельно расстёгивая пуговицы на её брюках и стаскивая бархатную ткань вниз.</p><p>— Заткнись и не отвлекайся, — шипит Дина, подставляя шею его сухим губам, — завтра мы с тобой снова будем ненавидеть друг друга.</p><p>— Размечталась. Через час, — Виктор хмыкает и не церемонясь входит в неё. Дина не вскрикивает, не умоляет быть осторожным и нежным. Впрочем, он всё равно не намерен исполнять её просьбы.</p><p>Шум улицы перекрывается для обоих пошлыми шлепками и редкими вздохами. У Виктора звонит телефон — должно быть, босс желает узнать об успехах их первого совместного задания, но ему сейчас не до докладов. Не до сраного бриллианта, украденного малолеткой. И уж точно не до взаимной неприязни к Лэнс.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С трудом успокоенный, босс удаляется к себе, чтобы привести в порядок внешний вид и спуститься к пленнице. Дина провожает его задумчивым взглядом, после чего смотрит на Виктора, который пару минут назад продемонстрировал талант личного успокоительного и заодно спас её шкуру от жестокого наказания.<p>Шкуру, в которую вколачивался часом ранее, забыв обо всём и заставив её забыться.</p><p>Зсасз вытягивает губы, посылая ей воздушный поцелуй, и скрывается в коридорах следом за боссом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>